Tequila and Salt
by SnowRedWings
Summary: Chris locks Leon and Ada in a room with nothing more than a bottle of tequila and their problems, telling them to sort it out or stay locked inside. Lemony goodness. LeonXAda.


Leon was staring at the large steel door that kept in locked in the small holding cell with a look of disdain on his face, lips twisted up in a scowl as his thoughts turned violent. Chris Redfield was certainly going to get it when he let them out. A soft murmur of a laugh broke his fantasy of beating the man into a pulp, gaze sliding to the woman sitting not too far from him. She was busy filling their shot glasses with expensive tequila, carefully measuring out the alcohol into one glass before handing it to him.

"I have to admit," She began in dulcet tones, arching a dark brow at him as he took the tumbler from her, "This was a pretty good idea from that oaf." Chris had lured them both here under false pretenses – a story Leon couldn't recall anymore – and locked them in a holding cell that contained nothing more than two shot glasses and the bottle she was pouring from. He slammed the door closed and spoke through the slot briefly before retreating to watch television on the set not too far away, abandoning them with the promise of freedom when they finished the tequila and they had worked out their 'relationship'.

"Says you," He huffed back, waiting for her to lift her own beaker in a halfhearted toast. Their eyes never left each other as they downed the first round, Leon's face twisting into a mask of near disgust as the booze settled warmly in his gut. Ada's oculars danced with mirth as she licked her lips, shoulders shaking with muted laughter. "I hate this shit."

"Stop being such a baby," She spoke haughtily, filling their next round. Leon gave her a disbelieving look as he snatched up his glass before she could hand it to him, earning himself another degrading laugh. "Soon, you won't know what you're drinking and it won't make any difference if it's tequila or water."

He didn't wait for her, downing it immediately with a shudder and the same puckered look. Leon never drank. Not even at parties or other social occasions where everyone but him was sipping on the devil's nectar and making fools of themselves. He would drink out of the same red cups but it would be regular soda and no one was sober enough to even notice the difference. Now, he had no choice but to partake. He was never trusting Christopher Redfield again.

"What's that look for?" Ada probed quietly, finishing her shot and reaching for his glass to fill it again. He let his head rest against the wall, unsure of how to respond. The tequila made his throat burn and his stomach felt like a bubbling vat of acid, the man feeling rather warm suddenly. "Hmm?"

"Just thinking about how I'm never trusting that man again." His voice wasn't as bitter as he had hoped, more infused with strange wonder than anything else. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her face transform from an expression of dark amusement to a thoughtful pout, teeth pulling at her full bottom lip. He didn't see her do that often, thinking it must've been a habit she wasn't aware of having.

"I actually agree with you on that one, Kennedy." She mused, placing his small chalice back into the hand she had fetched it from. "Bottoms up!" They both lifted the potent beverage to their mouths and threw it back quickly, Leon noting that it burned less and less after each shot. They had both downed another shot before he spoke again, expression full of disbelief.

"That's surprising."

"What is?" She tilted her head, tucking her hair behind her ear when it fell across her vision. Her cheeks were slightly warmed with a delicious red, lips glistening as she ran the tip of her tongue over them. Leon lowered his gaze to the bottle, gesturing with his free hand for her to prepare their next round. It was an excuse to tear his eyes off of her before he had stared too long, unwanted emotions rising in his chest. She had always been an attractive woman, and now that they were sitting so close together and unable to escape one another, he was faced with handling the truth of his draw to her.

"That you agree with me." He paused to down the shot, no longer grimacing as it warmed his insides. He was starting to feel pretty good, a slight smile curling the edges of his mouth. His face felt flushed and it was hard to focus on any one thought. "Usually you're quick to say I'm wrong or disregard me entirely."

She didn't respond as he had expected – with that bitter laugh of hers – staring at him with a level expression instead; Leon couldn't decide what was worse.

"I only do that to tease you, Leon." She spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. "Because you always react in the best ways." He looked down at his empty shot glass with a mute expression, unsure if she was bullshitting him. He hardly ever reacted to her goading, often ignoring her for the business at hand. Ada always had a knack for showing up when he most needed her or when she was the biggest thorn in his side.

"How do I react exactly?" He reached for the bottle and took a large swig from it, setting the abandoned glass down on the stone next to his leg. Ada's brows shot up as she watched, impressed by his gall. The man shuddered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giving the woman an uncharacteristic grin. He was awarded with a shocked expression as she reached for the bottle to take her own drink.

"You get all quiet and stoic, staring at me as if you have volumes to speak but never say anything. It leaves a girl with a lot to ponder…"

It was Leon's turn to arch a brow and stare at the beautiful woman with a curious expression. Her face was getting redder as he watched, his fingers itching to touch that skin of hers. He had no doubt in his mind that it would be soft under his calloused digits, the hand that was flopped against the cool floor lifting of its own accord. He caught himself and let it rest on his thigh instead, unsure of how she would react. In the entire time they had known each other, he had only touched her gently once and it had been to cradle what he thought was her dead body. Any other time was out of urgency produced by whatever reckless situation they found themselves in.

"Were you going to touch me?" She asked in a hushed whisper, eyes wide as she passed him back the bottle. Bare finger tips brushed over each other and neither could deny the jolt that blossomed from it, a curl of desire planting itself firmly in his abdomen. The small, rational part of his brain that was drowning under the tequila told him that it was the alcohol. He stifled it by taking another long draw from the cool decanter.

"Yes." He breathed, head fuzzy as he let his gaze find hers. "Were you going to stop me?" She slowly took the bottle from him; each motion exaggerated as she lifted it to her parted lips and drank from it. He watched like a starving man devoured food, his own lips parting as he exhaled sharply and drew in a jagged breath. She gave him a smirk and ran her tongue over her top lip slowly, watching with satisfaction as his eyes dropped to her mouth.

"Why don't you find out?" He reeled as he took the bottle, draining what was left in the bottle before abandoning it in search of something much sweeter. His hand curled around the nape of her neck, gripping her tightly as his other hand wrapped about her left forearm. Ada gasped softly as the contact, a thrill running through her liquor warmed veins as he loomed over her. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing hitched as he drifted closer.

"Tell me you want me to touch you." His voice was husky and rough, much like the fingers that traveled lightly against her skin. Her mouth worked for a moment, Ada Wong rendered speechless by his brazen demand. Her eyes challenged him but her body betrayed her as she leaned closer, hands gripping the cool floor as she followed him back. He was pinned against the wall now, no escaping her as she clambered drunkenly onto his lap, encasing one of his thighs with both of hers.

"Yes. Touch me." She had barely gotten the words out before his mouth found hers, the kiss full of desire and abandon. His hands had shifted until they were holding the sides of her face, his teeth biting her plump lower lip. She tasted of tequila and strawberry lip gloss, a heady mixture that ratcheted his desire up tenfold.

Leon knew it was only the alcohol that drove them together, the woman rocking her hips against his leg in an evocative manner. Her brows were knit together in frustration as he pulled his mouth away, trailing sticky kisses down the side of her neck, pushing the strap of her dress down her shoulder and out of his way. She pulled the other strap and her dress slid down her torso, exposing her breasts to him. He groaned and crushed her to him, mouth crashing down against hers in desperate need. She parted her lips for him and their tongues smoothed against one another's, a low moan of desire rippling from her throat. Her nails bit into his back through the thin black polo he wore, body bowing against him as he massaged her breast.

"Are you sure?" He murmured against her collar bone, blue eyes burning as they found her gaze. Oh how that look scorched her, face reddening as he flicked his tongue against her hot skin.

"Don't be stupid." He smirked at her and released her, pulling his shirt over his head in one quick motion. She settled back against the hard floor, the stone refreshing against her superheated back. He was pushing up her skirt, pulling down the skimpy lacy panties that she was relieved to have worn.

"Watch your mouth," He murmured against her, middle finger grinding against her wet core. She gave a sharp cry and bucked her hips, arching from the floor as her eyes rolled back into her head. Leon smirked as she came unraveled at his fingertips, his thumb finding the bundle of nerves sitting at the top of her sex. She gave another cry, garbled words strangling in her throat as he continued. It was satisfying to see her this way, the all-powerful Double Agent Wong succumbing to him entirely. Her legs wobbled and her muscles tightened her breathing sharp as he finally dipped his finger inside her. His free hand pressed down above at the top of her pubic bone, slipping his digit in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Her breathing slowed as she slowly pulled herself back from the brink of orgasm, Leon giving her a short tut before adding his index finger. Her walls stretched around him and she gave another cry, hands gripping her dress tightly.

"Please, Leon." She panted, squirming under him as he moved his hand faster. Her walls were tightening around his fingers, her flesh reddening across her chest and face. His own arousal throbbed at the sight of her beneath him, the man pulling away to fumble with his belt and pants. The constriction of his pants was too tight against his hardening length, groaning with relief as he pulled the unwanted garment down. He wanted her. He wanted to fuck her. Without a moment of hesitation, he positioned himself between her legs and rubbed himself against her. She gave a low gasp, eyes flying open to stare at him.

Leon had to thank Chris for his idea as he has his way with the woman that kept herself just out of his reach, the woman that was now clinging to him with abandon as he fucked her senseless. She was tight around his member, squeezing him as he rocked in and out of her. Mixed feelings bubbled in his chest, unsure of what to make of them. He knew that there was more to it than a bottle of tequila but he found it hard to care, teeth finding purchase in the slope of her shoulder. His hands gripped her hips as he pushed her pelvis down against the floor, her dress riding across the flat expanse of her stomach.

Moments later, they lost themselves in a tidal wave of pleasure. Leon had pulled himself free of her, leaning back against the wall weakly as he fumbled with his shirt. Ada lay on the floor with her eyes closed, chest heaving as she came down from the throes of an orgasm. He readjusted his pants and pulled them back up around his hips, smoothing his hair back away from his face with a heavy sigh.

"Wow, Kennedy," She laughed, sitting up to fix her own clothing. "Never knew you were capable of that with a little tequila in your system." She gave him a warm smile, her face still flushed a rose delectable red. He rolled his eyes but returned the expression.

"If you can count a whole bottle as 'a little', sure." He rose to his feet and swayed unsteadily, offering her a hand to pull her up after him. She wobbled and crashed into him, his arms wrapping around the small of her back. Leon gave her a small kiss in between bouts of laughter, pulling her towards the door after he surrendered all but her soft hand.

"Let's go see if Chris has anything to eat."


End file.
